This application is to further precisely defining the variation and enhancement of U.S. patent application No. 08/812,530 filed Mar. 8, 1997.
This invention relates generally to apparatus for facilitating a user to select, coordinate, appraise and harmonize garment clothing without actually putting on the garment.
The prior art reveals many garment hangers having a facial drawing combined with a garment hanger for store display purposes. For example only, attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Des. 253,447 1,096,018 3,126,237 4,739,911 PA1 (1) Provide a facial image capture set up at a point of sale. PA1 (2) Facial image of customers are collected with this setup. PA1 (3) The facial image is digitized into electronics data represented by numbers of 1 and 0; and stored in a file. PA1 (4) A code word or file name is assigned to each file to identify the facial image of one customer from another. PA1 (5) The file is decoded and displayed on the computer monitor mounted on top of the garment displaying stand. PA1 (6) Input device such as key pad, joystick, mouse or other point device and even voice recognition device are used to identify which facial image is to be displayed and also to provide adjustment, options selection and modification of the facial image or the relative position of the image to be displayed.